A Volta de Katherine
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Katherine Pierce não passou para o outro lado, com toda a confusão que aconteceu com o véu e a âncora. Sua alma perdeu-se, mas encontrou um novo corpo no qual se abrigar. Se Nina Dobrev não tivesse saído do elenco, talvez a personagem tivesse voltado. Eis a minha versão do que imagino que poderia acontecer para que ela voltasse, considerando o fato de que ela não voltará.
**S07E10.**

 ** _Old friends, business a part._**

1 EXT. MYSTIC FALLS - DIA 1

Uma mulher de cabelos loiro curtos passa pelo lado de fora de uma loja de doces, observando as pessoas que estão do lado de dentro.

POLICIAL

Posso ajudar em algo?

Ela vira-se, olhando ao homem de cima abaixo. Ela parece reconhecê-lo, mas finge naturalidade.

MULHER LOIRA

Não, estou bem, obrigada!

O homem olha ao redor, assegurando-se de que ninguém os escuta.

POLICIAL

(Sorrindo falsamente, aproxima-se dela)

É melhor que você vá embora. Essa cidade está evacuada.

MULHER LOIRA

(Sorrindo maliciosamente)

Eu acho que não!

Ela estende o braço na direção dele, acima de sua cabeça.

MULHER LOIRA

(Começa a falar em latim)

Ele encolhe-se, cobrindo sua cabeça com as mãos, sentindo dor.

POLICIAL

(Arfando)

Mas... O que...

MULHER LOIRA

Bom lhe ver novamente, Donovan.

Ele olha para ela, parecendo chocado, mas seus olhos reviram, e ele desmaia, em seguida. A mulher sorri, olhando para o seu corpo caído. Ela afasta-se, ignorando os olhares das pessoas.

2 EXT. ANTIGA CASA DOS SALVATORE, FACHADA 2

A mesma mulher loira está tocando a campainha, mas ninguém atende. Um vulto de uma mulher aparece por trás dela, desconfiada.

BONNIE

(Voz elevada)

Não tem ninguém em casa.

A loira vira-se, parecendo surpresa.

BONNIE

(Cruzando os braços)

Quem é você?

MULHER LOIRA

(Sorrindo)

Se eu lhe contasse o que vim fazer aqui, você não acreditaria.

BONNIE

Por que não testa a sorte?

Damon aparece, indo para o lado de Bonnie, também olhando desconfiado para ela.

DAMON

Parece que temos visitas...

MULHER LOIRA

(Dando de ombros)

Senti saudades de Mystic Falls... Resolvi fazer uma visita.

BONNIE

Nos conhecemos?

Ela desce as escadas da entrada da casa, sorrindo.

MULHER LOIRA

Melhor do que você poderia imaginar...

Ela passa por eles, ignorando suas expressões de desconcerto.

MULHER LOIRA

(Levantando uma sobrancelha)

Mystic Grill?

Damon e Bonnie trocam um olhar, antes de caminharem para perto dela.

DAMON

(Sussurrando a Bonnie)

Não estou gostando nada disso...

3 INT. NOVA CASA DOS SALVATORE 3

BONNIE

(Sentando-se no sofá)

Certo! Agora desembuche!

Damon fica em pé, atrás do sofá onde ela e a mulher estão sentadas. A loira olha ao redor, despreocupada. Damon pigarreia, fazendo-a voltar sua atenção para eles.

MULHER LOIRA

(Olhando fixamente para Damon)

Parece que as coisas em Mystic Falls não estão as melhores.

DAMON

Obrigado por sinalizar algo que já sabemos.

MULHER LOIRA

(Levantando-se)

Você nunca foi muito hospitaleiro, não é mesmo?

Ela dirige-se até um armário, pegando uma garrafa de whisky.

MULHER LOIRA

(Lê a parte de trás da garrafa)

Você já teve melhor gosto!

DAMON

(Irritado)

Poderia dizer de uma vez quem é?

MULHER LOIRA

(Sorri, olhando para ele, enquanto abre a garrafa)

Esperava mais de alguém com quem passei mais de... 10 anos?

(Ela franze o cenho, confusa)

Eu sinto muito, minha memória não tem estado das melhores.

DAMON

Katherine?

Ela não responde, bebendo um gole da garrafa. Bonnie olha abismada para Damon, e volta seu olhar para ela.

BONNIE

Você morreu. Eu vi!

KATHERINE

(Afasta a garrafa da boca)

Eu sou uma viajante, lembram? E eu nunca atravessei o outro lado, estava um caos, e fui levada para outro lugar.

BONNIE

Que lugar?

KATHERINE

Fiquei vagando por uns tempos. Então, uma bruxa muito estúpida resolveu invocar um viajante.

(Ela sinaliza o seu corpo)

DAMON

(Ele olha para ela de cima abaixo, sorrindo irônico)

Não faz o seu tipo.

KATHERINE

(Sorri)

O que posso fazer? Não se pode escolher o corpo no qual ficar.

BONNIE

Você adorou escolher o corpo de Elena.

O sorriso de Damon some, e ele engole em seco.

KATHERINE

(Olha curiosa para ele)

Perdi alguma coisa? Além da evacuação, e tudo o mais?

BONNIE

Em resumo: eu deixei de ser a âncora, salvamos alguns mortos... Eu e Damon ficamos presos em uma dimensão com um garoto psicopata. Escapamos. Ele escapou também. Em uma festa de casamento, esse mesmo garoto fez um feitiço ligando a minha vida com a de Elena. Enquanto eu seguir viva, ela permanecerá como a Bela Adormecida.

KATHERINE

(Assobia, tomando mais um gole de whisky)

É, eu acho que perdi muita coisa...

DAMON

Não mais do que ela está perdendo.

(Aproxima-se, irritado)

Como pode perceber, estamos um pouquinho ocupados... Então o melhor seria que você dissesse o que quer aqui!

KATHERINE

(Respira fundo, como se fosse difícil falar)

Eu vim ajudar vocês.

DAMON

(Incrédulo)

O que você disse?

KATHERINE

Eu disse que vim ajudar no problema Elena.

BONNIE

(Levantando-se)

E você veio para Mystic Falls para isso? Sendo que nem sabia o que tinha acontecido? Conta outra, Katherine!

KATHERINE

Eu resolvi agora! Estou caridosa...

(Ela fecha a garrafa, e coloca em cima da mesa)

DAMON

Da última vez que alguém ofereceu ajuda, Elena foi parar em um caixão por uns... Sessenta anos.

(Vira-se para Bonnie)

Nada pessoal.

KATHERINE

É, você mudou. O antigo Damon seria capaz de mata-la para isso...

(Aproxima-se da garota, mas Damon fica no caminho, protegendo-a)

Isso resolveria o problema.

DAMON

Vai embora daqui. Pelo que eu percebi, você não está mais com as suas características...

(Ele puxa o braço dela)

Vampíricas.

KATHERINE

(Puxa o braço de volta)

Confesso que ser bruxa está me agradando. Tive um reencontro fascinante com seu amiguinho humano... Aquele ex da Elena e da Caroline.

(Ela vira de costas)

Aliás, onde está aquela loira irritante?

BONNIE

Irônico você dizer isso...

(Suspira, trocando um olhar com Damon)

O que você fez com ele?

KATHERINE

(Finge não ter escutado)

É impressionante como ele está tão envolvido nisso... E continua humano. Com tentativas frustradas de proteger a todos.

(Puxa a cortina)

BONNIE

(Aproxima-se, e puxa o braço dela, virando-a)

O que você fez com ele?

KATHERINE

Deixei-o desmaiado. Só isso!

(Revira os olhos, afastando o braço)

Você gostam de contato físico, hein?

DAMON

E como você poderia nos ajudar? Além de ameaçar a Bonnie de morte?

KATHERINE

(Ela desvia o olhar)

Senti uma magia estranha quando cheguei. Algo a mais que queiram me contar?

A porta abre-se, e Valerie aparece, com algumas sacolas na mão.

VALERIE

(Para, ao ver o grupo)

Quem é ela?

Katherine arregala os olhos, olhando de Bonnie a Damon.

KATHERINE

(Sussurra)

Hereges?

VALERIE

(Olha fixamente para ela)

Eu não estou gostando disso...

DAMON

(Fica no meio das duas, levantando os braços)

Acalmem-se!

KATHERINE

(Olhando fixamente para ela)

Isso é perfeito!

DAMON

(Deixa os braços caírem)

O quê?

KATHERINE

(Desvia o olhar para Damon)

Eu já tenho um plano.

BONNIE

Que envolve mortes?

KATHERINE

Apenas a minha.

DAMON

(Ele começa a rir)

E você quer que acreditemos nisso? Você? Escolher morrer por pura vontade? Cai na real, Katherine! Você fugiu da morte por mais de 500 anos!

BONNIE

Por qual motivo você está fazendo isso?

Valerie deixa as sacolas em cima do sofá. Todos ficam em silêncio.

KATHERINE

(Contrariada)

Eu não consegui atravessar o outro lado...

BONNIE

E isso não te fará conseguir!

KATHERINE

Mas eu tenho esperanças. Vocês não entendem, nem nunca vão entender. Eu procurei por Nadia por todos esses anos, e quando finalmente a encontro...

(Ela respira fundo, irritada)

Aparece um lobisomem maldito, e a morde. Resolvem matar o médico que poderia inventar uma cura.

DAMON

Acha mesmo que ele teria ajudado?

KATHERINE

Eu não sei, Damon! E eu nunca vou saber, porque eu não tive como tentar.

DAMON

Você estava no corpo de Elena! Foi a isca!

BONNIE

Estamos mesmo aqui discutindo sobre isso?

VALERIE

(Senta-se no sofá, entediada)

Quando eu entrar na história, me avisem. Ainda não estou entendendo as coisas...

KATHERINE

O meu plano é trocar de corpo com Elena. Para isso, eu vou precisar da ajuda de uma herege.

BONNIE

Kai disse que se tentássemos...

KATHERINE

O corpo dela permanecerá em repouso. Ela estará neste corpo.

DAMON

Da bruxa que você possuiu?

KATHERINE

Eu não sei como explicar... A consciência dela partiu. A bruxa nunca mais será a mesma, mesmo se eu deixar de habitar esse corpo. Vocês querem ou não a sua melhor amiga de volta?

BONNIE

Continue...

KATHERINE

Teremos de ser rápidos. Assim que a troca ocorrer, talvez a maldição de Kai perceba que há algo estranho. O melhor seria queimar o corpo.

VALERIE

Como teremos certeza de que funcionou?

KATHERINE

Ela acordará no mesmo instante. Desorientada, mas acordará.

Katherine vasculha em sua bolsa, e tira um anel de dentro.

KATHERINE

Posso enfeitiçar este anel para que ela adquira sua aparência natural.

VALERIE

(Pega o anel)

E eu posso ajudar.

DAMON

(Vira-se para Bonnie)

É melhor você ligar para Tyler...

BONNIE

Por que eu?

DAMON

Digamos que... Dei ordens expressas para que não me mostrasse o caixão de Elena nem se o ameaçasse... Ou implorasse. Precauções.

KATHERINE

(Sorri debochada)

Era de se imaginar.

VALERIE

É melhor terminarmos isso de uma vez, temos muitos outros problemas para resolver...

Valerie e Katherine começam a conversar em sussurros, sobre os feitiços que usarão. Bonnie puxa Damon para um canto, preocupada.

BONNIE

Você confia nela?

DAMON

Não, mas... Precisamos tentar.

(Ele olha para Katherine e Valerie)

Eu só... Penso se não seria melhor se nós esperássemos.

Bonnie abre a boca, mas então fecha, arregalando os olhos.

DAMON

(Estranhado)

O que...?

Ela vira-se repentinamente, indo para perto de Katherine.

BONNIE

Você é viajante, mas não bruxa.

KATHERINE

(Irônica)

Ótima observação.

BONNIE

Você pegou a magia do corpo dessa mulher?

KATHERINE

Suponho que a magia não vem da alma ou coração...

(Ela levanta-se)

Vem do corpo. Era como quando eu estava no corpo da Elena, um corpo vampírico.

BONNIE

O que quer dizer que Elena poderá fazer magia! Ela estará protegida.

KATHERINE

(Dá de ombros, sem se importar)

Suponho.

Bonnie vira-se para Damon, sorrindo.

4 INT. CASA DE ALARIC 4

CAROLINE

(De olhos arregalados)

Vocês o quê?

KATHERINE

Não sei dizer quem está mais chocada...

(Vira-se para Valerie)

Gravidez vampírica?

VALERIE

Transferência de bebês.

KATHERINE

Se isso existe, eu tenho cada vez mais certeza de que o plano dará certo.

CAROLINE

Vão deixar o corpo de Elena nas mãos dessa...?

(Ela olha irritada para Katherine)

DAMON

(Fica entre as duas, sorrindo)

Humor de grávida, sabe como é.

(Vira-se para Caroline, fazendo careta)

CAROLINE

Não me olhe assim! Ela me transformou!

KATHERINE

Pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase de lavar roupa suja...

BONNIE

Care, por favor! Precisamos, pelo menos, tentar. É uma oportunidade batendo na nossa porta.

CAROLINE

Exatamente! Quando as coisas são perfeitas demais...

KATHERINE

(Interrompe, sorrindo)

É porque Katherine Pierce está envolvida.

Caroline olha para ela, como se fosse mata-la, e Damon afasta Katherine do olhar homicida da outra loira.

CAROLINE

(Começa a murmurar)

Loira... Isso é um xingamento!

VALERIE

Ajudará ou não?

CAROLINE

Eu não posso... Os bebês...

VALERIE

(Sussurra)

Só nos ajudará a vigiar que tudo esteja certo...

(Olha de soslaio para a ex-vampira)

O ideal seria que você nem ficasse perto do fogo...

CAROLINE

Não sei o que é mais perigoso... Ficar perto do corpo de Elena, ou ficar perto do corpo da Katherine. Afinal, terá essa troca.

(Ela suspira, preocupada)

Eu só espero que as coisas deem certo.

VALERIE

(Sorri)

Não se preocupe! Acho que eu e Bonnie damos conta.

CAROLINE

Por favor... Não sei se consigo contar com os outros hereges... Afinal, foi Lily quem deu essa ideia, e...

A porta se abre, e Alaric e Stefan entram.

STEFAN

(Fecha a porta)

Perdemos alguma coisa?

KATHERINE

(Olha para o relógio imaginário)

Olhe só! Está na minha hora! Nos vemos mais tarde...

Antes que pudessem protestar, ela correu para a porta, e saiu.

5 EXT. ARMAZÉM 5

Tyler abre um dos compartimentos, revelando o caixão.

TYLER

Espero que isso dê certo.

(Ele se afasta)

Volto para o chá de bebê.

DAMON

(Sussurra)

Eu também espero...

Bonnie liga para o celular com o de Caroline.

6 INT. CASA DOS SALVATORE 6

Katherine está deitada em cima de um tapete. Os móveis foram afastados para dar maior espaço. Valerie está ajoelhada ao seu lado, pronta para começar.

CAROLINE

(Atende a ligação)

Pronto!

KATHERINE

Abre o caixão de Elena, e vocês duas começam a dizer o feitiço ao mesmo tempo.

Stefan coloca a mão no ombro de Caroline, os dois observando a cena, em um canto da sala. Valerie coloca a mão na testa de Katherine, fechando os olhos.

VALERIE

(Começa a recitar o feitiço em latim)

Katherine fecha os olhos.

7 EXT. LUGAR DESCONHECIDO 7

Katherine abre os olhos, olhando ao redor, confusa.

ELENA

Alguém aí?

Ela revira os olhos, aproximando-se da doppelgänger.

KATHERINE

Aqui!

ELENA

(Vira-se para ela, arregalando os olhos)

É algum pesadelo?

KATHERINE

(Percebe que está com sua aparência normal)

Mal agradecida!

ELENA

O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos?

KATHERINE

Eu não sei onde estamos. Suponho que um limbo entre nossas mentes... Qual é a última coisa a qual se lembra?

ELENA

Conversei com Bonnie e Caroline. Na minha mente. Eu estou em um feitiço...

KATHERINE

Ótimo! Não afetou sua memória.

ELENA

Mas minha sanidade. Afinal, você está aqui!

KATHERINE

Vai soar muito estranho, mas... Eu vim te ajudar. Olhe, você acha que isso é um sonho, não fará mal me seguir. Não te afetará...

Elena olha indecisa para ela, mas acaba concordando com a cabeça.

KATHERINE

Eu vim por esse caminho, é melhor que você siga para lá.

ELENA

Eu não confio em você. Eu só estou fazendo isso porque... Ouço a Damon.

KATHERINE

Ótimo! Apenas faça!

ELENA

(Ela vira-se)

Mas a voz dele está aqui...

KATHERINE

(Alarmada)

Não! Siga a voz de Stefan, Caroline... Valerie.

ELENA

Quem?

KATHERINE

Ah! Você não conheceu... Tanto faz! Damon está perto de seu corpo, você precisa ir para o outro lado, para longe de seu corpo. Para um corpo novo, assim você voltará para a vida real. Poderá viver, e Bonnie também.

ELENA

(Sussurra)

É apenas um sonho... É apenas um sonho...

Katherine revira os olhos, e a empurra em direção à direção contrária. Ela começa a caminhar para onde Elena disse vir a voz de Damon.

8 EXT. ARMAZÉM 8

DAMON

(Angustiado, andando de um lado para o outro)

Isso vai demorar por mais quanto tempo?

Bonnie o ignora, continuando o feitiço, não podia se desconcentrar.

STEFAN (pelo celular)

Tenha paciência, Damon!

DAMON

Isso está demorando!

CAROLINE (pelo celular)

Eu acho que...

Nesse momento, escuta-se um ofego, do outro lado da linha. Bonnie para de recitar o feitiço, virando-se para o aparelho.

BONNIE

(Ansiosa)

Funcionou?

CAROLINE (pelo celular)

Elena?

Silêncio.

ELENA

Carol... Oh! Meu Deus! Você está grávida!

Bonnie suspira, mas Damon não parece convencido.

DAMON

Stefan...

9 INT. CASA DOS SALVATORE 9

Elena olha para o celular, reconhecendo a voz. Valerie segura sua cabeça, com os olhos fechados, assim que ela distrai-se. Ela tenta se afastar, mas logo ela a solta.

VALERIE

(Levanta-se)

Podem fazer.

ELENA

Fazer o quê? Do que estão falando?

O celular emite som de ligação caída.

10 EXT. ARMAZÉM 10

Damon olha nostálgico para o caixão.

BONNIE

Vai sentir saudades?

DAMON

(Ri)

Não mesmo.

BONNIE

Nem eu.

Eles esvaziam um galão de gasolina em cima do corpo e do caixão, e tacam o fogo. Bonnie agarra o braço de Damon, angustiada.

DAMON

(Alarmado)

Bonnie?

BONNIE

(Ela se recupera)

Estou bem! Acho que foi o feitiço perdendo o efeito.

Ele continua olhando para ela, enquanto eles se afastam do fogo.

11 INT. CASA DOS SALVATORE 11

ELENA

(Mexe no cabelo)

É difícil de acreditar que ela tenha feito isso...

VALERIE

Filhos mudam a gente...

Elena olha para Valerie, curiosa, mas não diz nada. A porta da casa é aberta, e Damon e Bonnie entram esbaforidos.

BONNIE

(Sorri)

Elena!

Ela sorri, incapaz de levantar-se.

VALERIE

(Ela coloca o anel no dedo de Elena, fazendo com que sua aparência volte ao normal)

Agora sim...

Stefan ajuda Caroline a se levantar, e eles saem da sala, deixando a Damon e Elena sozinhos.

DAMON

O pedido que te fiz... Você ainda aceita?

Elena olha confusa para ele, antes de rir, levantando-se.

ELENA

E você ainda pergunta?


End file.
